


Anyone Can Tell

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Best Friends, Dean is an Idiot, Declarations Of Love, Everyone agrees, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, cas goes on a date and dean freaks out, implied naked butts, wow the implied tag is a scary place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been roommates and best friends for years. It was all fine until Cas went and got himself a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Can Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one off I hope you enjoy. Unbeta'd. Title comes from [this song](http://youtu.be/AheCE3cKk-A)

It was all fine until Cas decided to go on a date. That was the real problem here.

Well, sure, things would have been great if Dean could have ever gotten up the nerve to try and transition them into more than best friends and roommates. But Dean had been more than ok with things as they had been. His best friend was amazing and kind and funny and smart and basically everything Dean himself thought he was not and they spent all their time together – which Sam said was codependent, but whatever – and even though Dean never got to touch him quite the way he wanted, things were good.

All right, yeah, things would have been much better if Dean could brush his knuckles across Cas’ cheekbone like he’d thought about so many times. They would have been somewhere between stellar and mind-blowing if Dean had ever been able to find out just what those thick, pink lips felt like against his own.

But life as best friends and roommates was the closest he was ever likely to get, with its hugs almost making up for its lack of real physical intimacy. And Dean could have lived like that – with Cas and without sex – for the rest of his life.

Except, apparently, after years and years of total social and physical celibacy, Cas had decided it was time to start dating. Now. When everything between them was so good that it was almost as much as Dean wanted it to be.

“His name is Balthazar,” Cas had practically gushed. “He’s the regional sales manager for the whole company.” As if Dean cared what the asshole did for a living.

“But –“ Dean tried to interject, tried to convince Cas this was a monumentally bad idea, but Cas was too fixated on his _date_.

“Sorry, Dean. I swear I will tell you all about it later, but right now, I need to get ready. He’ll be here soon. This was a last minute thing, since he leaves for Tokyo tomorrow.”

With that, Cas had run off to his bedroom to shower and change, only moments after walking through the door and announcing, unceremoniously, that he had a _date_. As if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Dean barely grunted in response to Cas’ goodbye. He brooded for exactly 37 and a half minutes before he broke down and called Sam.

“Hey, Dean, what’s –“

“He’s on a date, Sammy.”

“Hello to you, too,” Sam responded in the audio equivalent of bitchface. “Do I take this to mean you’ve finally come to terms with your feelings for Cas and realized what a fucking idiot you are?”

“Sam, could you not? He’s on a _date_ , man,” Dean whined.  “What am I supposed to do? Why is he dating all of a sudden?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe he finally got tired of waiting for you to get your head out of your ass and see that the two of you were meant for each other?”

“Please. A – like he had feelings for me and B – if he did have feelings for me, he coulda said something himself!” Dean said defensively and with a little more hope than he wanted to feel building inside him.

“Yeah, the guy with zero dating experience whatsoever should be brave enough to tell the guy who has had all the one night stands in the world how he feels about him - because that’s not a recipe for heartbreak.” And ok _that_ was definitely audio bitchface. Bitchvoice? It was rude, is what it was.

“ _Sam_. Instead of reminding me what a giant jackass I am, could you, I don’t know, maybe recognize that the very fact I am coming to you about this says how very much not ok I am right now?” Sam made a sound on the other end of the phone that might have been acquiescence or might have been scorn, but Dean continued. “ _Help_ me, Sam. Tell me what to do. I’m an idiot. We know that. What. Do. I. _Do_?”

Sam sighed and said, “Fine. You’re right. But you aren’t going to like what I have to say, you know.”

“Whatever, dude, just tell me.”

“No, tell _him_ , Dean. Grow up and tell him how you feel. Immediately if not sooner. Don’t wait for the date to end. Do it now. Don’t punk out and be vague, either. Tell him the full truth. Drink a beer or two first if you have to, but _tell him_.” Sam didn’t wait for Dean’s response before hanging up.

“Shit,” Dean told the empty room.

He stared at his phone for another couple of minutes, trying to talk himself out of it. Then he pictured Cas, smiling and laughing with some hot European playboy and he found himself shooting off a text before he’d even realized he’d made the decision.

**Can you call me from someplace private? Sorry, but it’s important.**

**> Can’t it wait? Dean, I’m in the middle of dinner.**

**I know, just…please?**

Dean waited for a response that never came. For ten minutes, he paced the kitchen, panic swelling in his gut as he thought about what might be happening in that restaurant. Was Balthazar getting handsy? Was Cas letting him? Were they –

His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing telephone. He saw Cas’ name and face on the screen and nearly wept with relief.

“Cas, hey, I –“

“Dean, what’s the emergency?” Cas asked harshly, cutting him off.

“Um…the thing is…” He was struggling to find his words, but Cas’ impatience wasn’t going to let him fumble through this.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas warned and there was definite anger in his tone.

“I love you!” Dean blurted and then died 153 times before he heard Cas gasp in a breath.

“You…what? What are you –“

“I love you, Cas. I’ve been an idiot and if you don’t feel the same way, you don’t, but I needed you to know, before you went off and slept with some rich guy, you know, just in case you did maybe, um, you know, feel, um…” Dean’s words died out, fear strangling him.

Cas’ voice was a shaky whisper. “You _are_ a fucking idiot!” Then his tone softened slightly. “I’m coming home.” Then he hung up.

Dean paced back and forth, not sure how far away Cas was or why he was coming home. Did he feel something back? Or was he just planning to let Dean down easy face to face instead of over the phone?

Then, far sooner than Dean had expected, a breathless Cas stormed through the door – and Dean finally found out that those thick, pink lips felt even better than he’d always hoped they would.

When he had kissed Dean into a panting stupor, Cas finally pulled away just far enough to say, “I love you, too, Dean. I have for years.”

It was over an hour before they said anything more, aside from a few breathy curses and each other’s names.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you lovely darlings! Say hello in the comments. Your words and little kudos hearts make my life. ♥


End file.
